galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dai Than
The Dai Than Space Born race of humanoid raiders (pirates) that originated from the Planet Dai Shoo. The Dai are quite human; they have deep red skin, shiny black hair, pointed ears, and pronounced canine fangs. They are usually taller than the average human and about three times as strong. Their males are excellent fighters and weapon skills are trained from an early age. Dai is the race/species while Than is a concept and a philosophy a Dai can obtain. HistoryUncovered in the Vaults of Knowledge and on the remaining part of Thana Shoo The Forbidden Past of the Dai is that they did not develop like other species but were created by the Saresii and the Seenians during the First Age of Knowledge as a Warrior species to fight for the Saresii. The Genetic Experiments of the First Saresii created 14 distinct species, (some of them based on Saresii and Seenian DNA.) The Planet Thana Shoo was the secret genetic research center and when the Saresii and the Seenian lost the War against the Dark Ones the Seenian / Saresii colonists on Thana-Shoo, without the guidance and the contact to their respective civilizations continued to experiment with genetics and eventually created eleven more distinct species : The Fair Supremes, the Dai-Than and nine Slave species. It came to a revolt. The Fair Supremes were nearly extinguished and those who survived fled in a small fleet of ships. The Fair Supremes split and some landed on Earth becoming the Atlanteans and mingling with the Egyptians, and the others settled a new world and became the Sarans. The Dai Than were designed and bred to be warriors and the defenders were victorious and chased the others from Thana-Shoo. The War and the revolt destroyed much of the scientific and technological knowledge. It was that war that destroyed Thana Shoo and not the Y'All. The guilt the Dai felt over destroying their own world was the reason for making this the Forbidden Past. The five surviving factions became the five original Dai Clans and decided to remain a space born society without a planet and travel like nomads and taking what they needed from other societies. The Dai were very successful and grew to over 60,000 clans. While they lived a violent life and some clans were destroyed new ones developed. They traveled independently and usually no more than two to five clans traveled togetherAll the Dai Than meet once every ten years at the shattered world of Thana Shoo.. The Y'All attacks did little to them as the Dai did not have planetsMany clans benefited from the end results of the battles. and they became a bane and source of dread and fear to others. They lost much of the knowledge and the skills needed to maintain their Seenian and Saresii technology, but they slowly rediscovered some of it and had a solid Tech Level 7 society with ancient elements of TL 10. Their fortune sharply turned with the foundation of the Union. The Sarans and Pan Sarans no longer locked in Civil war, now putting their resources together to protect the new Society. Along with the Ult and the formidable Terrans. Current Situation Dai Fleets were systematically hunted and destroyed in the ever expanding Union Territory. Around 5017 one of the most respected Clan Leaders made the decision to Join the Union and 1500 Clans followed his lead Becoming Okthi Dai for those who stayed outside the Union.. Several Clans were exterminated during a battle between the Union Navy and the Dai that wanted to prevent the 1500 clans from joining the Union. Even before those events, some Clans had decided to leave for another Galaxy. To encounter Non Union Dai in the Upward and Coreward Sector today is very unlikely. Society While they have two Sexes, Women and men live in completely separated societies and only meet during social events. Children are raised by servants or Slaves and not by parents. Male Children are placed in the father's household when old enough to raise a sword (about 12) females are taken to the Womens Section of a Dai Mother and operate the factories, do the Research, repair and construction work. Notes Category:Sentient Species